


Let me lead you

by scullyisspooky



Series: The Punk and The Hipster Chronicles [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, I Tried, Punk Scully, Really light smut, hipster mulder, too fluff, txf college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyisspooky/pseuds/scullyisspooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud music, poor light and two lonely people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me lead you

**Author's Note:**

> I have it from a long time, but the university don't give me so much time now, sorry and I'll try to post soon again!
> 
> (English is not my first language, I hope you understand if this have some error)

The music was too loud for her taste, even for a girl like her, and the neon lights created a mix of blue, green and pink shapes and shades in her red hair. In the air she can feel the smooth smell of cigarette and an horrible heat everywhere thanks to the lots of people inside the place.  

She didn't wanted to be there, it wasn't a place like the one she likes, but how she could say no to the crazy and happy girl she had as a friend and roommate? Impossible.  

"Parties aren't for everybody, are they?" A familiar voice came to her, calling her attention. It took just a quick look to the side to see him at her side, the man now right by her side.  

"That's what I think, what the hell are you doing here, Mulder?" The tall man had and half-empty plastic glass on his right hand, a dark jacket and a big smile drawn all over his face "You aren't a party person, actually" After her words, Scully laughed but the loud music cover the sound, almost hiding it. Both of them were next to the table with the drinks, all variety of them. She was sitting and he was standing really close to her. Just a detail. 

"Is the same thing I can ask you, Scully, I never imagined you in a place like this... anyways, I think I wanted to feel the college vibe, you know" 

"That's something so cliché for you" This time, both laughed and Scully gave a quick glare all over Mulder's body. He was wearing a black jacket with white shirt, black pants as well, or maybe dark blue, it was impossible to say with the poor light in the place.  

It wasn't actually a every day's Mulder's style, but Scully still could felt that weird and nerd vibe coming from him, and in fact, he looked good, maybe too handsome to she to can say it out loud.  

Scully wanted to know if the delicious smell she can felt was Mulder's cologne.  

"Where's Monica?" Mulder didn't even had to ask if Scully was there for her friend, it was obvious, besides, it wasn't the first time that Monica dragged her to a party and probably it wouldn't be the last. 

"I don't know, dancing, probably" In the moment she spoke, both gave a fast look to the dance floor, but anyone seemed surprised of not seeing Monica there, among the big group of people already there.  

She didn't knew what time it was, but she thought that it passed from 2 am. And the party was on the high peak. Scully was maybe a bit drunk when she thought a simple thing that made all her senses being alert.  

_I want him to take me there, I want to_ _dance_ _with him._  

Scully shook her head to send the thought away, that stupid thought, taking a gulp of her plastic glass on her hand as well. "Do you want to dance, Scully?" Mulder's voice reached her once more, taking her back to the reality and where she was. Mulder got really close, enough to her can feel his breath on her hear, sending shivers all across her spine. Yes, the delicious smell was Mulder's cologne, or maybe his entire body, but Scully wanted to feel it a bit more, more close.  

Before she could reply, Mulder let his glass on the table next to them, the same with Scully's, grabbing her hand immediately, dragging her to the dance floor with all the other people there. They made their way to the center of the dance floor, between all the people on their own world having fun on their way.  

To the time they reached the indicated place, it was time to a slow song, and Scully's nerves just grew up, the same with Mulder's smile.   

"Mulder, I don't know..."  

"Let me lead you"  

The rest of the night was nebulous, dizzy and confusing, even when she wasn't drunk enough to forget something, Mulder's smell made a great job clouding her senses, beside the soft music and the poor light in the place, making her mind go away. In one moment, everything she knew was that his body was against her own, her hands on his neck, embracing it, and his hands on her waist, moving along the music, a slow track.  

Scully rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a few seconds, believing that they both were the only people in the world, smiling to herself because of the cliché thought.  

"Scully" Mulder's voice made her being dragged to the reality, opening her eyes once more and raising her head up to can look at him. 

"Yes?" The music even soft, was loud enough to made her talk a bit louder to make sure he can hear her voice between all the noise. Mulder didn't say anything more, glaring at her eyes like if in them was the key of every universe's mystery, or the answer to the big questions in life, and maybe for him her eyes meant exactly that. A whole new world to discover and to lose himself into.  

The next thing Scully knew was that Mulder was kissing her, or she kissed Mulder, that didn't matter at that moment. Their lips were moving together, in a slow rhythm, not caring for the rest of the people in the dance floor or if they were looking at them or say something or any other thing. Scully made more confident the embrace around Mulder's neck, grabbing him a bit stronger, not in a uncomfortable way or painful, feeling his body even closer than before, maybe more warm too. She didn't knew it too clear. 

When they felt the need of air, they broke the kiss the gentle they could, not wanting to be apart of each other, not even wanting open their eyes and discover that everything was a dream. Mulder pushed gently his forehead onto Scully's, breathing the same air as her.  

Without adding anything more, they grabbed their hands and fast walked out of the party, not thinking about anyone more than themselves neither if someone saw them walk out together. Once they reached the exterior, Mulder turned to face Scully and stole a kiss from her lips like if he had to make sure that they both wanted it, that something about to happen. And she returned the kiss sweetly, with something that Mulder wanted to think was love, a high devotion and a deep affection, the same things that he felt for her. Their hands were still together, holding tightly in a mix of need and fear of letting go each other.  

"I need you, Scully, now and here" An intense feeling hit Scully with those words, feeling a heat in her whole body, something that she would describe as excitation, maybe lust. Mulder awaked that kind of feelings in her, a primitive answer of desire, not something she felt every day, in special because Mulder was the first person who did it to her entirely by mind, an intelligent seduction and not just a simple hormonal reaction by the youth. Her mind was completely seduced by Mulder. If it was right or wrong, she could decide it later, it was too late to regret something she wanted so bad, over all when they reached Mulder's room too fast, almost running through the hallways.   

Thanks god Mulder freaked out every single one of his roommates. 

Inside the room, things happened too fast, in one moment everything that Mulder knew was how beautiful she looked under him, her bright red hair against the white pillow, even in the dark of the room barely illuminated by the moonlight through the window, making her look even more pale and beautiful than he thought she was, more stunning. 

Her body was so small under his hands, and for a few seconds he was scared of he might hurt her, and if like Scully could read his mind, she took Mulder's right hand, putting it on her chest, above the place where her heart was, and her heartbeat hit against his palm. 

"It's okay" After her words the things just happened. Mulder made her felt like in a kind of unconsciousness due by the pleasure, sending her mind away once more, this time to a place that she didn't knew it exist, but somehow, Mulder made it, he created it in the best way possible.  

Every part of her body reacted to him, to his touch and his voice saying how much he wanted her and how hard he desired her. Mulder's hands were warm, hot, and she felt how they burned her skin, wishing he couldn't notice her loud heartbeats, but somehow she couldn't calm herself down. The adrenaline, the anxiety rushing in her veins, in her blood hot enough to burn her alive.  

They became one, they did it and no regrets allowed. In that moment Mulder felt how he can touch the heaven with his hands and Scully felt how she was buried in the hell by the most delicious sin. Sensations completely right in their own way, the most perfect and accurate description of the act in the most basic way of it.   

They gave life each other, feeling alive in a new and unique way, not a college vibe, not due to the alcohol or something like that. Just the most powerful kind of desire. Pure desire.   

The morning came with a soft breath against Mulder's neck and a warm arm around Scully's waist, mumbling something as a salute. Scully opened her eyes, meeting Mulder's already open and a smooth smile was drawn in his face, making her felt that everything happened last night worth it. In her mind everything, every piece was on the right place, every thing happened in the right moment.  

Mulder's hand stroked her red hair, so soft between his fingers, giving a quick kiss on her lips just for the pleasure of doing it. No words needed for them and now, when the morning sun hit their skins, Mulder knew that she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, so soft, precious, small but deadly stunning and a wave of panic grew on his chest for the thought of someone else might saw her like that besides him, making his possessive side to appear, kissing her lips roughly, deep and hard, wanting to impress her soul with his.  

Leaving his mark on her was his new goal, the most important thing to do right now, maybe make love to her once more wouldn't be a bad idea. He bitted Scully's bottom lip, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to make her realize that this time he wouldn't be slow or calm. Of course they would made love, but in a fierce way, hard and giving each other the confidence to do it on their way. 

She left Mulder's room before noon, and doubting that someone missed her so much. Mulder took a shower, cleaning all the clues of the last night party but keeping her scent on his skin, the delicious taste of Scully in every corner of his body, the trace of what they spent together as the most important thing in his life, but also wondering if she felt the same way as him.  

When she arrived to her room, Monica was already there, sleeping deep enough to not notice that Scully just arrived the day after the party. Scully laughed low when she saw a Monica's text message on her phone, asking for details because she saw Mulder and her leaving together last night. 

Maybe she'd be kind enough to give Monica the details or maybe not, maybe a lady has no memory.  


End file.
